SOUL
by hyungt
Summary: Kehidupan Sehun yang semula membosankan mendadak berubah setelah dirinya mengalami kecelakaan. KAIHUN/KAI/SEHUN/BxB/Yaoi
1. chapter 1

Sehun's prov:

Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, biasa dipanggil Sehun. Hidupku sangatlah sederhana dan membosankan. Bisa dibilang miris sebenarnya, kedua orang tuaku berpisah dan meninggalkanku sendiri sejak kecil. Dan disini hanya aku yang bisa menopang hidupku sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain.

Aku sudah biasa bekerja keras. Dipagi hari aku bekerja paruh waktu disebuah toko, siang harinya aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restaurant. Dan sorenya aku berlatih tinju dengan temanku hingga malam.

Sehun's prov end:

"Aku bosan.", Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan arah pulang melewati gedung-gedung besar dikota Seoul.

"Ahaha apa kau menikmati pesta barusan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Segerombolan pemuda berjalan mendahului Sehun sambil membicarakan pesta yang mereka adakan barusan.

'Ah, bersenang-senang? Aku bahkan melupakan itu.', Batin Sehun sambil melihat kelangit.

Semenjak orang tuanya pergi, Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kesenangan. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak bersenang-senang.

"Jika kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku waktu itu, aku rasa aku tidak akan sehampa ini, Kai.", Gumam Sehun.

TIN! TIN!

"AWASSSSS!!!"

BRAK!

tubuh Sehun terlempar jauh dan menghangtam trotoar dengan keras. Kepalanya mulai berlumuran darah.

"Ah, kenapa pandanganku menjadi gelap seperti ini?", Sehun mencoba mengedipkan matanya dan menggerakan tangannya namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah akibat hantaman kuat dari truk yang menabraknya. Seketika pandangan mata Sehun menggelap.

o

o

o

o

o

 _"Cepat buka bajunya.", Seseorang diam-diam memerintah anak buah dengan santai untuk memperkosa pemuda laki-laki didepannya._ _"T-tidak..kumohon biarkan aku pergi...hiks..hiks..", Pemuda itu meronta-ronta dengan lemah karena tubuh dipegang dengan kuat dan bajunya dilepas paksa._ _"ckckck. Jangan bnyak bergerak manis, atau kita akan menyakitimu...", Salah satu anak buah itu memegangi dagunya dengan kasar dan menciumnya. Intens dan kuat hingga bibirnya berdarah._ _"Kau...apa y-yang kau lakukan, ha?", Pemuda itu menangis berharap ada yang menolongnya._ _PLAK!_ _"Menurutlah dengan kami!"_ _"Ini tidak sakit, kau akan menikmatinya segera...", Anak buah lainnya membuka paksa paha putih yang sudah memar itu. Dan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam hole pemuda itu._ _"AKHHHH!!!"_ _"Buatlah lebih menarik lagi.", Sementara seseorang misterius itu terus memerintah anak buah agar melakukannya dengan kasar._ _Setelah beberapa jam melalui penyiksaan, pemerkosaan, dan juga pembullyan diwaktu yang sama. Segerombolan gang itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu sendirian._ _'Aku...sudah tidak tahan lagi.', Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tertatih sambil memakai celananya. Ia berjalan keatap gedung dengan tatapan yang putus asa. Berjalan mendekati pagar dan..._ _BRAK!_

"WAHHHH!!!", Tiba-tiba Sehun terbangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat yang mengalir banyak dipelipisnya.

"Ada apa, Shixun?", Seorang perempuan dan lelaki paruh baya memasuki kamar rumah sakit dengan panik. Mereka membuka selambu tirai saat mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Shixun? Siapa dia? Dan..siapa kalian?", Sehun menolehkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa dia dipanggil Shixun? Kan namanya Sehun.

"A-apa kau..tidak mengenal kami, nak?", Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang dikenal sebagi ayah Shixun maju menghampiri Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya polos dan masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah itu sng ibu memanggilkan dokter dan memeriksa keadaan Shixun, anaknya.

"Sepertinya anak anda mengalami amnesia total. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapapun sekarang.", Sang dokter hanya membungkukkan kepalanya minta maaf dan menyesal atas kejadian yang dialami anak tersebut.

'Amnesia?', Sehun mengecek keadaan kepalanya. Takut-takut jika ada yang berdarah.

Tapi--

Tunggu.

Kenapa rambutnya berbeda? Sehun kan memotong rambutnya ala-ala gangster sebelumnya. Kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat rapi?

Ia pun meraba wajahnya. Dan benar saja, Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mencari kaca.

"Oh gosh.."

Apa dia berada ditubuh orang lain sekarang? Kemana tubuhnya yang lama?

"Ada apa, nak?", Sang ibu menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat panik.

"T-tidak apa-apa..", Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung dan dokter mulai memberi nasihat sekaligus resep untuk membuat kondisi pulih kembali. Setelah perbincangan yang membosankan, Mereka pun akhirnya pulang.

'Wajah ini..persis seperti orang yang didalam mimpiku.', Batin Sehun. Ia masih terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi

"Nak..apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?", Sang ayah menyadarkan lamunan Sehun dengan menepuk bahu Shixun.

"A-ah iya.."

"Kita sudah sampai.."

Seketika mata Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kenapa anak ini bisa tinggal dirumah yang sangat luas? Orang tuanya pasti kaya.

'Tuhan..hukum aku karena kenorak anku ini!'

o

o

o

o

o

"Selamat datang, hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu..", Saat Sehun membuka pintunya. Seketika ia disambut oleh anak berambut pelangi didepannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ha? Apa kau tidak ingat padaku, hyung? Aku saudara kembarmu, Kim Shuya."

'Ah, jadi dia saudara kembar Kim Shixun. Dia terlihat baik.', Batin Sehun sambil menatap Kim Shuya.

"Nah, Shuya..tolong tunjukkan kamar hyungmu lalu kembalilah kesini, ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan.", Sang ibu menyuruh Shuya untuk mengantar Shixun kekamar.

"Baik, bu! Mari ikuti aku hyung..", Shuya berjalan mendahului Shixun sambil berbincang-bincang dan mengitari rumah. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja dan mengikuti kemana arah Shuya pergi.

'Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya berubah?', Sehun merasakan hawa tidak enak pada Shuya.

"Tsk. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja saat itu, hyung? Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu kembali disini.", Bisik Shuya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?", Sehun yang sekarang menjadi Shixun menoleh bingung kearah Shuya. Ada masalah apa anak ini dengan Shixun yang sebenarnya?

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa jika kau amnesia sekarang kkk..", Shuya tertawa meledek kearah Shixun.

Setelah perbincangan aneh mereka, Shixun dan Shuya kembali keruang tamu untuk mendengarkan apa yang orang tua mereka ingin katakan.

"Shixun, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk kembali ke sekolah lagi? Kau sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang..."

3 SMA?

Tolong ingatkan bahwa dirinya hanya lulusan sd ya tuhan..

"Itu--", Saat Sehun hendak menjawab. Tiba-tiba omongannya dipotong oleh Shuya.

"Mungkin dia merasa keberatan, bu. Benarkan Sehun?", Shuya mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shuya?", Nyonya Kim menoleh kearah Shuya.

"Saat itu, polisi mengatakan bahwa ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Shixun disekolah. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Shixun merasa trauma sekarang.."

"...", Sehun masih diam mendengarkan penjelasan Shuya.

'Mungkinkah..yang dimimpi adalah kejadian yang dialami anak ini?', Batin Sehun.

"Pftt--kau terlalu berlebihan, Shu. Aku baik-baik saja. Bu, aku akan sekolah besok.", Kali ini giliran Sehun yang mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia tidak ingin diremehkan begitu saja.

"Tsk.", Diam-diam Shuya melirik kesal kearah Shixun, kembarannya.

o

o

o

o

o

JENG! JENG! JENG!

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, setelah dirinya yang memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa gugup saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Well, apa anak lulusan SD ini bisa bertahan di SMA?

Dirinya tidak yakin bisa menerima pelajaran yang setinggi itu. Apalagi Ibunya sempat bilang jika Shixun yang asli adalah anak yang berprestasi disekolahnya.

PUK!

"Hey, bro! Kau punya nyali juga untuk pergi kesekolah.", Seseorang berambut pirang menghampiri Sehun dengan gaya songongnya.

"???", Sehun melihat lengan lelaki itu yang merangkulnya dengan sok kenal. Ia juga memerhatikan sekeliling, banyak pemuda yang mengelilinginya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa kau tidak rindu padaku, hah?", Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa meremehkan didepan wajah Sehun.

"Siapa kau?", Sehun memandang lelaki tersebut dengan pandangan datarnya.

"APA? KAU BENAR-BENAR AMNESIA ATAU HANYA MEMPERMAINKAN KAMI?!", Lelaki itu terkejut mendapati ekspresi Sehun yang tidak ada takutnya sama sekali.

'Sepertinya aku paham dengan posisi anak ini.', Pikir Sehun.

"Biar kuberitahu, namaku Kris. Kita dulu berteman, ya kan? Hahahhaha..."

Plak!

Sehun menepis lelaki tersebut dengan tegas,"Jika kau benar temanku, tolong pelajari dengan baik apa arti teman yang sebenarnya.", Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan segerombolan pemuda yang mengerubunginya tadi.

"Sh*t! Aku dipermalukan! Awas saja kau, SHIXUN!", Lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama Kris itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

o

o

o

o

o

"Hmm..karena kau tertinggal beberapa bulan, bapak rasa nilaimu menurun. Tapi karena kamu murid yang pintar, kamu pasti cepat menangkap pelajaran..", Jeon Songsaenim yang notabenya adalah wali kelas Shixun langsung menunjukkan dimana kelas Shixun yang sebenarnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Nah, disinilah kelas Shixun.", Setelah menunjukkan kelasnya ada Shixun, Jeon Songsaenim langsung kembali kekantor.

"Baik, songsaenim.", Sehun melihat sekeliling kelas. Ia merasa bahwa semua tatapan tertuju padanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan yang lain, Sehun segera duduk ditempatnya. Disaat yabg bersamaan itu pula terdengar banyak bisikan-bisikan aneh.

'Apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Shixun?', Batin Sehun.

DEG!

'K-kenapa orang itu mirip dengan Kai?', Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa sekelas dengan orang yang sudah meninggalkannya dulu? Ia harus merasa senang, kesal atau sedih?

tbc.


	2. chapter 2

'K-kenapa orang itu mirip dengan Kai?', Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa sekelas dengan orang yang sudah meninggalkannya dulu? Ia harus merasa senang, kesal atau sedih?

'Tenang Sehun..jika kau bertindak gegabah, dia akan memandang aneh dirimu, ingatlah jika kau berada ditubuh orang lain.', Sehun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun. Dan orang yang berkulit tan ini Jongin.."

"Kau pasti sudah mengenal namaku.", Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Pftt--Kau benar-benar berubah, Shixun. Aku pikir itu hanya kebohongan belaka untuk menipu mereka.", Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat mengingat kejadian didepan gerbang tadi.

'Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa jiwaku bisa terjebak ditubuh orang ini', Batin Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa salah?"

"AHAHAHHA!!! Tentu saja kau tidak salah, Shixun. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan memberimu pelajaran..", Tawa Baekhyun sangat kencang hingga seluruh murid dikelasnya menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

Tsk. Sehun jadi risih jika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, akan kulawan mereka.", Sehun hanya berkata jujur, dirinya bahkan tidak takut dengan tampang mereka yang sok menakutkan dan berkuasa. Diluar sana bahkan banyak yang lebih mengerikan daripada ini, Sehun sudah mengalaminya sendiri saat kecil. Jadi tubuhnya sudah kuat karena ia sering berlatih.

"Hmm..menarik.", Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan duduk dibangkunya saat pelajaran pertama dimulai.

o

o

o

o

o

"Kau bilang akan melawan kami.", Segerombolan pemuda mencegah saat Sehun saat akan makan dikantin.

"Hah? Aku tidak merasa bilang seperti itu.", Sehun melakukan pemanasan sejenak. Ia tau jika situasi seperti ini, mereka tidak akan melepaskan Shixun dengan mudah.

'Jika aku sendiri, mungkin akan kesulitan melawan orang sebanyak ini. Hmm..',Batin Sehun sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ck, banyak omong kau ini!", Tiba-tiba Kris melayangkan tinjunya kearah Sehun.

GREP!

Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tangan Kai dan mencengkramnya kuat hingga Kris meringis kesakitan. Langkah selanjutnya yang dilakukan Sehun adalah menyikut bagian hidung Kris.

"Akhh!!", Kris memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"ADA PAK GURU DISANAA!!!", Sehun langsung menunjuk kearah lain.

"Ha? Mana? Mana?", Semua mata langsung menoleh serempak dengan nada yang panik. Takut-takut jika mereka ketahuan, pasti gawat jadinya.

Tapi--

"Kau membohongi kami ya? Tidak ada pak guru yang datang ke--OY! Dia menghilang!!", Saat salah satu anak buah Kris ingin memaki Shixun, namun yang empunya sudah kabur duluan meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

"F*ck! Bagaimana dia bisa berubah dengan cepat?", Kris mengumpat. Dia heran, dulu Shixun adalah anak yang lemah dan suka dibully oleh teman sekolahnya.

Awalnya dia adalah anak yang pintar dan disukai oleh teman-temannya. Namun, suatu ketika dimana kejadian hebat menimpa Shixun. Mulai dari itulah Shixun sering dibully dan dikucilkan. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak kuat dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Namun, siapa sangka jika Shixun akan bangkit lagi dengan jiwa yang berbeda.

"Hah..untung aku berhasil kabur.", Sehun dengan cepat bersembunyi didalam kelasnya. Ia yakin pasti mereka akan mencari dirinya.

"Hmm..baiklah aku mengerti. Akan kutangani secepatnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hm? Ada orang lain yang didalam kelas ini juga? Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan...benar saja, ia berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berkulit tan, Kai.

'M-mau apa dia mendekatiku?', Batin Sehun panik.

Kai menghimpit badan Sehun dengan pandangan tajamnya. Ia tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata namun tangannya bergerak mendekati gagang pintu.

'Sial! Aku masih belum ingin keluar.', Batin Sehun sambil melirik pergelangan tangan Kai.

SRET~

BRUK!

Dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan badan Kai menjadi Kai yang menhadap tembok. Ia juga menutup mulut Kai agar tidak bersuara.

"Tenanglah..", Sehun membisikkannya tepat ditelinga Kai.

Ini seperti saat dulu yang sering ia lakukan ketika Kai terkena bullyan teman-temannya.

# _FLASHBACK ON._

 _BUK!_

 _BUK!_

 _BUK!_

 _"Dasar kau anak lemah! Bisa apa kau hah!", Anak kecil lainnya ikut membully Kai yang tidak bisa melawan karena merasa kesakitan._

 _Setelah melihat Kai lemah tak berdaya, mereka semua hanya meninggalkan Kai karena takut jika ada orang yang melihat._

 _"Dududu~ Aku harus main kemana sekarang?", Sehun kecil yang sedang riang bernyanyi-nyanyi sepanjang jalan._

 _"Hiks..hiks.."_

 _"Hm? Seperti ada yang menangis.", Sehun kecil melihat sekeliling jalan, memastikan bahwa itu bukan hantu yang datang disiang bolong._

" _K-kau kenapa?!", Sehun langsung menghampiri saat ada pemuda kecil berkulit tan yang meringkuk kesakitan._

 _'B-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau cara menenangkan orang, kalau cara bertengkar aku tau.', Batin Sehun kecil._ _Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Kai sedikit dan memeluk Kai kecil,"Tenanglah...tenanglah...tenanglah.."_

 _Perlahan tangisan itu meredah, Pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka matanya perlahan saat dirinya sudah merasa tenang,"T-terima kasih..aw!"_

 _"Kau..baik-baik saja? Ayo kerumahku..akan kuobati lukamu.."_

 _#FLASHBACK OFF._

'Bagus..kau harus tenang seperti dulu..', Batin Sehun saat melihat Kai yang hanya menurut kepadanya.

BUK!

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau! Ugh..", Sehun merasakan nyeri dibagian perut yang amat sangat. Entah kenapa sejenak Kai menurut padanya, tapi tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulannya. Apa salahnya?

"Mati saja kau.", Kai seakan-akan memandang rendah Shixun. Well, Sehun tentu tidak kaget. Karena ia tau bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah Kim Shixun yang lemah.

Saat Sehun sedang meringkuk kesakitan, Kai juga ikut berjongkok didepannya.

"Entahlah, melihat tatapanmu seperti ini--"

BUK! Lagi-lagi Kai menendang perut Shixun.

"Mengingatkanku pada Oh Sehun.", Kai memegang dagu Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Tepat saat itu pandangan Sehun menggelap.

'Aku salah. Kupikir tindakanku tidak ada yang memperhatikan..'

'Kupikir tidak ada yang tau tentang identitas diriku yang asli..'

'Ternyata kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan..'

'Kai...'

o

o

o

o

o

TBC.


	3. chapter 3

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan.

'Dimana aku?'

"SHIXUNN!! Kau sudah bangun ternyata..", Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak. Membuat mata Sehun langsung membelalak seketika.

"K-kau...mengagetkanku saja..", Sehun memegangi jantungnya. Untung dia tidak terkena serangan jantung, bisa gawat kan.

"Kau kubawa ke UKS setelah melihatmu pingsan..", Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang uks.

'Benar, aku pingsan setelah menerima pukulan Kai.', Batin Sehun sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Jongin, Shixun? Aku tidak pernah melihat jongin seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia adalah anak yang cuek.", Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

'Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sebenarnya.', Batin Sehun.

"Berhenti membuat masalah, Baek.", Seseorang bertubuh tinggi datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Shixun.

"Iyaiya--Oh ya, dia Chanyeol."

"Kurasa aku harus kembali kekelas--jangan ikuti aku, mengerti?", Sehun turun dari ranjang uks dan berjalan perlahan keluar pintu.

"Hmmm...", Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

BRAK!

"Bisa beritahu aku, dimana kelasnya? Ugh..."

o

o

o

o

o

Tidak terasa ini adalah hari ke-10 Sehun pergi kesekolah. Selama itu pula yang ia dapatkan bukanlah pelajaran matematika dan sejarah, melainkan cara untuk bertahan hidup.

Mereka melihat Shixun sebagai anak yang rendah, dan mereka seolah-olah berada ditingkatan paling atas.

Tapi--

Satu hal yang perlu mereka ketahui, bahwa Shixun yang sekarang bukanlah Shixun yang dulu bisa mereka bully seenaknya, tapi Shixun yang sekarang adalah Oh Sehun. Anak yang paling tidak suka ditentang dan pandai berkelahi.

"Apa ini?", Saat Sehun masuk kekelasnya, ia melihat ada pakaian yang kotor dan bau diatas mejanya, tak lupa mereka juga mencoret-coret meja Sehun dengan kata-kata hinaan.

'Yang benar saja, apa begini cara mereka membully Shixun?', Batin Sehun heran. Bagaimana bisa mereka membully dengan cara kekanakan seperti ini? Well, tidak sopan kan jika mengabaikan orang yang ingin mengajak kita bertengkar?

'Aku akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa aku adalah tipe orang yang bisa lebih parah darimu', Batin Sehun smbil mencengkram baju kotor itu. Ia mengeluarkan Smirknya tanpa orang lain sadari, bagaikan setan yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

o

o

o

o

o

Pertama, kembalikan persis apa yang telah mereka berikan padaku.

"Ah, lelahnya..", Para siswa mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas setelah pelajaran bahasa korea yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Tapi--

"Hmpp--kenapa kelas ini bau sekali?", Siswa laki-laki yang memasuki kelas duluan langsung berhamburan keluar karena tidak tahan dengan bau tidak sedap. Ini seperti bau pakaian kotor yang tidak dicuci selama berminggu-minggu.

"Iya bau sekali.."

"KIM SHIXUN! Pasti kau kan yang melakukannya?", Salah satu siswa laki-laki sekelasnya langsung menghampiri dan menarik kera Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Bukan aku."

"Jangan bohong! Kamu tau karena--karena--", Laki-laki itu tidak meneruskn pembicaraannya.

'Gawat! Hampir saja aku keceplosan kalau kamilah yang sebenarnya melakukan itu padamu.'

"Minggir! Minggir! Ada apa ini?", Han songsaenim datang menghampiri mereka berdua karena terdengar suara keributan dari jauh. Saat Han Songsanim akan memasuki kelas, bau busuk mulai menusuk hidungnya dan membuat guru itu meringis.

"Kenapa kelas ini bau sekali? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Ini, pak! Dia pelakunya!", Siswa laki-laki itu mendorong Shixun untuk menghadap ke Han Songsaenim.

"Hm? Apa benar, Shixun?", Han songsaenim memeriksa tanda-tanda kejahilan dimata Sehun. Namun, Han songsaenim sepertinya tidak menemukan itu karena Sehun hanya menatap dengan tatapan polos.

"Aku rasa ini tidak adil pak jika akulah yang melakukannya.."

"Karena sepertinya disinilah aku yang mendapat paling buruk, pak."

"Apa maksudmu, Shixun?", Han Songsaenim mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Seperti yang bapak lihat, mejaku dipenuhi banyak sekali coretan-coretan.. Jika aku pelakunya, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat seperti ini, pak."

"Hmm...benar juga."

'Hahaha..ini adalah hal yang mudah bukan?', Batin Sehun. Ia pun melirik kearah teman sekelasnya sambil memasang senyum meremehkan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini pada teman sekelasmu sendiri..bapak akan menghukum kalian untuk membersihkan kerusuhan dikelas kalian."

"APAAA!!!", Semua murid sontak tidak percaya jika mereka sendirilah yang terkena batunya.

o

o

o

o

o

Kedua, tunjukkan pada mereka jika aku bukanlah target yang mudah.

"Berikan padaku bolanya!!"

"Kesini..kesini!!"

Saat ini sedang dikelas Sehun sedang pelajaran olahraga, seperti yang kalian lihat. Siswa laki-laki dibagi tim menjadi dua. Tim merah dan tim biru. Sehun, berada di tim biru.

PLAK!!

Seseorang sengaja memukul kepala Sehun saat akan menangkap bolanya.

"Ugh.."

"F*ucking sh*t! Satu-satunya olahraga yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menggoyangkan pantatmu untuk orang lain,heh..itu sangat menjijikkan jadi keluar saja dari tim ini..", Laki-laki berambut coklat yang sengaja memukul Sehun memandang Shixun rendah.

"Hey! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?", Park Songsaenim langsung berlari menghampiri Shixun yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Songsaenim..aku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalanya saat menangkap bola, sepertinya dia harus beristirahat..", Laki-laki itu memelaskan wajahnya seakan-akan menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

"Begitukah?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Park Songsaenim..", Sehun mengeluarkan senyumnya,"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

'B*tch!', Batin laki-laki itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali kelapangan dan bermain seperti biasa.

BAM!

Sehun dengan sengaja langsung menyikut perut dengan keras laki-laki yang memukulnya tadi tanpa sepengetahuan Park songsaenim.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memasukkan bola tersebut kedalam ring.

"Pftt--F*cking sh*t! Kamu tidak melakukan apapun dipermainan ini, kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari tim daripada membuang energimu seperti ini? Cih.", Kali ini giliran Sehun yang memandng rendah laki-laki didepannya itu.

Sementara laki-laki itu hanya menganga lebar karena tidak tau jika Shixun akan bereaksi seperti ini.

o

o

o

o

o

Ketiga, kau akan membayarnya jika mencoba untuk memprovokasiku.

Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasa, namun Sehun tidak memiliki teman disini untuk diajak makan bersama. Alhasil, dia makan sendirian.

Pluk!

Seseorang melemparkan sesuatu kedalam makanan Sehun.

"Pftt--makan itu, jalang."

"Ewh, sangat menjijikkan."

Kedua pemud yang melemparkan makanan itu pergi menjauh setelah melancarkan aksinya.

Disaat itu pula Sehun berdiri dan mengambil makanannya. Kemudian ia memegangi bahu pemuda yang tadi dan...

PLAK!

Sehun melemparkan piringnya kemuka pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dengan wajah dan pakaian yang kotor.

"Sh*t! Apa yang kau lakukan, Shixun!"

"??? Kenapa kamu marah padaku jika aku sudah berbuat baik padamu.", Sehun memasang wajah polosnya sekali lagi.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut baik hah!!!", Pemuda itu membersihkan makanan-makanan yang menempel dirambutnya.

"Tentu saja--", Sehun mendekati pemuda itu dan menarik kerahnya kasar,"Aku bahkan sudah memberikan makan siangku untukmu. Yang salah disini adalah orang yang menolak kuberikan makanan dengan cara yang benar hmm..", Sehun mengeluarkan senyumnya tapi matanya memancarkan aura mengerikan.

Hasil dari melakukan bullyan kekanakan ini membuat Sehun merasa semakin menyenangkan melihat tatapan tidak percaya mereka.

'Sudah kubilang bahwa Shixun yang dulu sudah mati.'

o

o

o

o

o

TBC.


	4. chapter 4

"Apa kau lihat ini? Gigiku sampai patah karena dihajar olehnya!"

"S-sejujurnya..aku pernah melihat dia melawan 15 orang.."

"Dia benar-benar gila! Dua bahkan muncul dalam mimpiku!"

"Anak itu sebenarnya adalah MONSTER!!!"

Berbagai macam bisikan teman sekelasnya membuat Sehun lega, sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

'Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan ku seperti monster, cih.', Batin Sehun sambil masuk kekelasnya dan duduk tenang dibangkunya.

Tidak ada coretan hinaan dimejanya. Tidak ada baju kotor. Tidak ada gangguan.

Ah, senangnya.

Tapi--

Masalahnya sekarang adalah kenapa Kai menatapnya terus? Tentu saja ia risih.

'K-kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?', Batin Sehun merinding. Ia tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun kearah Kai.

"AHAHHHAHA Dia bahkan memanggilnya MONSTER!! Ini akan semakin menarik..", Dari kejauhan Baekhyun selalu mengamati Shixun yang sedikit berubah, sama seperti Kai yang mengamati Shixun.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah lelah melihat aksinya itu. Sungguh kereeen~", Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar sambil membayangkan Shixun yang bertengkar melawan orang banyak," Oh ya jong, menurutmu dia bagaimana? Kau kan sudah mengawasinya selama seminggu ini."

"Hmm..aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku tentangnya.", Kai tidak mengalihkan andangannya sedikitpun dari arah Sehun.

"Kau benar, dia sudah banyak berubah setelah amnesia.", Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Jongin, temannya.

"Lebih tepatnya seperti orang yang berbeda sekarang."

"Well, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Kim Shixun. Tapi jika itu sangat mengganggumu, kau hanya perlu mengatasinya dengan caramu sendiri."

"...", Kai mengeluarkan smirknya, seakan-akan suatu ide muncul diotaknya. Ia akan bertekat membongkar identitas Kim Shixun yang sebenarnya.

Ding! Dong!

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak akan mengumumkan hasil test kalian kemarin. Yang mendapatkan nilai 50 kebawah akan melakukan remidial.", Ahn songsaenim mengeluarkan kertas-kertas ujian para murid dan mulai membaginya satu persatu.

"Hmm..untuk Kim Shixun, bapak rasa nilaimu benar-benar menurun sekarang..."

'Hell, Setelah lulus dari SD, aku benar-benar tidak pergi kesekolah lagi.', Batin Sehun malu.

"Maafkan aku, Ahn Songsaenim."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jongin, bisakah kau membantu Shixun belajar?"

'Huh?'

WHAAAAATTT!?!?!?!

"T-tunggu dulu, songsaenim. Dia..dia mungkin orang yang sibuk sekarang, jadi--", Sehun dengan cepat menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Ahn songsaenim.

"Kau benar, tapi tidak ada yang bis mengajarimu selain Jongin sekarang. Apa kau keberatan, Jong?", Ahn songsaenim melepas kacamatanya dn mulai membereskan peralatannya.

" _Well, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Kim Shixun. Tapi jika itu sangat mengganggumu, kau hanya perlu mengatasinya dengan caramu sendiri.",_ Mendadak dirinya mengingat perkataan yang dibilang Baekhyun tadi.

Kalau begitu--

"Tidak, songsaenim. Aku baik-baik saja.", Jongin mengeluarkan senyum miringnya.

'What the f*ck!', Batin Sehun.

o

o

o

o

o

Ugh~

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jawablah pertanyaannya."

Yah, sesuai dengan permintaan Ahn songsaenim tadi. Kai benar-benar mengajari Shixun sepulang sekolah. Dan disinilah mereka, berduaan dikelas dengan suasana yang tegang.

'J-jika seperti ini--bagaimana bisa ku mengerjakan?', Batin Sehun gugup. Tangannya sudah gemetar dari tadi. Antara bingung menjawab pertanyaan soal dan Kai yang daritadi menatapnya seakan-akan ingin menggigitnya.

Sungguh mengerikan.

'Sial! Sekalipun bukan situasi seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa menjawab soal ini hah! Apakah ini soal math atau bahasa inggris? Kenapa keduanya dicampur?', Sehun berusaha memahami pertanyaan tersebut.

Otaknya sudah mulai bekerja keras hingga rasanya mau pecah. Tapi--tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Belum ada satupun soal yang bisa ia jawab.

'Ah, aku menyerah. Aku akan melihat soal ini saja.', Batin Sehun putus asa.

"...", Sementara orang didepannya masih diam dan terus memperhatikan Sehun.

"--ak bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa.", Pipi Sehun mulai memerah. Bukan karena ia tersipu, melainkan ia merasa harga dirinya seperti terinjak-injak.

"Yang mana?", Kai terus menatap Shixun smbil mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja.

"A-aku tidak bisa semuanya.", Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bukankah ini aneh?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya."

'Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu diingat olehku.', Batin Sehun.

"Bukan itu. Bukankah aneh seseorang bisa berubah begitu banyak hanya karena kehilangan memorinya.", Kai melipat tangannya angkuh.

Deg!

Huh?

"Apa maksudmu, hah?", Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang.

'Tenang Sehun..jangan terprovokasi olehnya..'

"Hmm..", Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun,"Saat aku melihatmu, aku merasa jika kau bertingkah seperti orang lain. Ya--seseorang yang harus memulai dari bawah dan tidak kenal rasa takut. Itu sangat berkebalikan dengan Kim Shixun yang sebenarnya...", Kai mengangkat dagu Shixun. Menatapnya dalam.

Sedangkan Sehun sempat terdiam sesaat karena ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

'Aku pikir tidak ada yang memperhatikan kelakuanku..'

'Tindakanku terlalu ceroboh untuk seorang Kim Kai.'

Tsk.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu tertarik pada Kim Shixun, hah?'

'Apa karena kau melihat Oh Sehun didalam Kim Shixun, Kai?'

'Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, Kai.', Sehun kesal, kenapa Kai seolah-olah menyalahkannya karena telah meninggalkannya?

'Karena--satu-satunya orng yang pergi dan menghilang begitu saja adalah KAU!', Sehun meremat ujung bajunya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera membereskan bukunya dan peralatan tulisnya.

"Kita belum selesai.", Kai menahan tangan Shixun.

"B*st*rd! Apa kita seperti sedang belajar sekarang?", Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berdebat. Sehun tidak mau terjebak lebih lama lagi dengan Kai. Ia masih belum siap untuk mengungkapkan identitasnya yang asli.

Belum waktunya.

"Tsk. Itu karena kau lebih bodoh dari perkiraanku.", Kai hanya memandang Shixun datar.

'Tuhann! Maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini..', Batin Sehun putus asa. Kenapa semua orang menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh ini? Ini sudah bawaan, maklumi saja jika ia tidak pernah sekolah setelah lulus SD.

"L-lagipula aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengajariku. Kenapa juga kau mengiyakan tawa--eh?"

"Nomermu. Berikan aku nomerku.", Kai mengeluarkan hpnya dan meletakkannya diatas tas Shixun.

"Tsk! Buat apa aku memberikan nomerku?"

"Setidaknya aku harus membuat nilaimu menjadi stabil.", Well, Kai kan sudah diamanahkan Ahn Songsaenim untuk mengajari Shixun. Jika nilai Shixun tidak berkembang, dia juga yang kena masalah nantinya.

"Sungguh merepotkan.", Sehun dengan cepat mengetik nomernya dan memberikannya kembali ke Kai.

"Tidakkah kau tau cara berterima kasih kepada orang yang menolongmu? Dasar payah."

"Cih, terima kasih untuk pelajaran yang sangat berguna ini sialan!", Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan ergi meninggalkan kelas. Moodnya hancur sudah.

"Loh? Apa kalian sudah selesai belajarnya? Kenapa sangat cep--", Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shixun hendak berbasa-basi, namun niatnya ia tunda saat melihat tatapan mengerikan yang terpancar dari mata Shixun.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?', Batin Baekhyun.

o

o

o

o

o

TBC.


	5. chapter 5

'Ada apa dengan mereka?', Batin Baekhyun. Setelah melihat kepergian Sehun, kini Baekhyun yang menghampiri Kai.

"Ada kejadian menarik apa dengan kalian berdua eh~?", Dengan santai Baekhyun duduk diatas meja sambil menunggu penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Tsk.", Kai terus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela,"Byun Baekhyun.", Panggil Kai dengan nada seraknya.

"I-iya, Jong?",Jika sudah begini, Baekhyun tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Hmm..jika itu keinginanmu, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi--", Baekhyun turun dari mejanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin sambil memandang kearah jendela.

Ternyata sedari tadi, Jongin melihat kepergian Shixun.

"Apa ini tentang Kim Shixun?"

"Benar."

o

o

o

o

o

" _Kim Kai! Kemari Kau!", Seorang ibu paruh baya dengan gaya angkuhnya membuka pintu gudang sambil menyeret rambut anaknya dengan kasar._

 _BRUK!_

 _PLAK!_

 _Kai kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam pasrah saat dipukuli sang ibu._

 _"A-ampun bu..", Wajah Kai sudah babak belur dan kakinya sedikit terluka karena ia tidak memakai alas kaki sedari tadi._

 _"Tsk! Melihat wajahmu, mengingatkanku pada ayahmu yang menghianatiku! Itu membuatku kesal! AKHH!!", Setelah puas memukuli anaknya sendiri, ibu Kai lalu pergi dan mengunci Kai digudang._

 _"Hiks..hiks.."_

 _SREKK!_

 _"Kai! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ibumu memukulmu lagi?", Saat itulah Sehun selalu datang untuk menolongnya._

 _Kai kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan._

" _Ayo kita pergi dari sini--"_

 _"Kau mau bawa anakku kemana, bocah ingusan?", Tiba-tiba ibu Kai muncul sambil membawa tongkat bisbol. Ibu Kai berniat membunuh Kai._

 _"MINGGIR!", Dengan sekali hentak, ibu Kai menarik tangan Sehun agar menyingkir dari pandangannya._

 _"Aw!", Sehun sempat terjerembab ditumpukan karung-karung._

 _Ia pun bangkit kembali untuk melindungi Kai,"K-kai awass!!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Sehun terlonjar jauh saat menerima pukulan keras dikepalanya._

 _"Sehun! Sehunnnn!!", Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap dan ia seperti jatuh kedalam jurang._

"Argg!", Kai terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mengalami mimpi buruk. Keringat mengalir disekitar pelipisnya. Saat Kai akan mengambil segelas air, namun tangannya terlalu gemetar hingga membuat gelas itu pecah dan melukai tangannya.

'Aku akan mengungkapkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya, KIM SHIXUN!'

o

o

o

o

o

"Hey, Kim Shixun."

"Hm?", Sehun yang sedang asik memasang tali sepatu pun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Bukannya seharusnya kau berdiam diri dirumah?", Itu Kim Shuya, kembarannya.

"Wow, sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik untuk mengurusi hidupku ha?"

"Tsk. Aku tidak tau mengapa kau bisa dijuluki seperti itu disekolah, tapi itu tetap saja membuatku malu jadi diamlah dirumah!", Lagi-lagi Shuya memandang rendah dirinya. Sehun heran, bukankah mereka adalah anak kembar? Kenapa Shuya bisa begitu benci padanya?

"Jadi kau mendengar rumor itu? Kau tidak pernah tau kan jika aku menghajar mereka seperti monster yang kelaparan?", Sehun tersenyum remeh. Ia pun berdiri saat selesai memasang sepatunya.

"Dasar tolol! Aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu jika kau itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka."

"Berarti mungkin kau bukanlah orang yang paling mengerti diriku, Kim Shuya."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"HAHA!", Sehun mendadak ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana polosnya Shuya saat meremehkan dirinya. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya bakal diam begitu saja?

"Kau bilang aku hanya omong kosong? jika aku punya mulut untuk diajak bicara, maka tidakkah kau berpikir aku akan setidaknya menggigit orang sepertimu?", Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Shuya seakan-akan ingin menggigit sungguhan.

Kenapa Sehun harus omong kosong jika ia bisa gunakan mulutnya untuk menggigit orang? Yah, menggigit orang yang diluarnya hanya sok-sok an tapi sebenarnya mereka hanyalah seorang pengecut.

"Jauhkan wajahmu, sialan!", Shuya memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengar nada bahaya dari Shixun.

"Sudah kubilangkan, jika aku ini sudah berubah total.", Kali ini giliran dirinya lah yang memandang remeh Shuya.

"Tsk!"

Drtt! Drtt!

Hm? Siapa yang berani-berani mengiriminya pesan?

" _ **Apartement xxx nomor kamar 409. Datang sekarang."**_

'Sh*t! Sepertinya aku bisa menebak siapa yang mengirimiku pesan.', Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Kai?

'Akhh! Padahal agendaku hari ini adalah pergi kerumah lamaku. Apa aku abaikan saja ya dia? Tapi--', Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kai marah akan seperti apa.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang mengirimimu pesan."

'Oh ya, Shuya masih disini.', Sehun hampir saja lupa keberadaan Shuya yang masih didepannya. Sepertinya Shuya membaca text nya tadi.

"Kau benar. Ada orang yang tergila-gila padaku setiap kali dia melihatku.", Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya namun ia berhenti sejenak,"Bagaimana kalau kau mencari hobby lain daripada repot-repot membuang energimu hanya untukku.", Sehun menutup kembali pintunya dan segera menuju lokasi.

"F*ck! Lihat saja nanti Kim Shixun..akan kubuat dirimu menjadi lemah tak berdaya seperti dulu.", Shuya mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya yang berubah drastis.

o

o

o

o

o

TBC.


End file.
